


Toi...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [11]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Revelations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John avoue tout.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Toi...

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit texte écrit sur "Respect" j'espère que vous aimerez.

Il devait aller à Berlin, il serait traîné dans la boue, enfermé, torturé et seulement après que le Führer ait épuisé ses hommes, il le tuerait. Alors ce soir, il allait rentrer chez lui, embrasser ses enfants et parler avec Helen. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être plus mais lui était toujours autant amoureux. Alors par respect pour elle, il allait tout lui avouer, les films, Thomas, l'autre Helen. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il le savait mais il le lui devait. 

Quand il quitta l'ascenseur, tout était calme dans l'appartement. Il alla dans la chambre d'Amy, celle-ci dormait déjà, alors silencieusement il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il alla voir Jennifer qui lisait dans son lit. 

\- Hey... 

\- Papa ? 

\- Je... 

\- Tout va bien papa ? 

John soupira et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Jenny. 

\- Je t'aime Jennifer, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime papa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

\- Rien, tout va bien. Rassura John. Bonne nuit, Jenny. 

\- Bonne nuit papa. 

Il trouva Helen assise à sa coiffeuse, se démaquillant. 

\- Helen... je peux te parler ? 

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle sans même le regarder. 

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble, ne se touchaient plus, ne se regardaient plus, ils ne parlaient même plus... Leur couple était anéanti, le cœur de John était brisé, vide. Il était perdu dans une spiralle qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin dans la noirceur et les ténèbres et Helen qui avait été son roc, son ancre, l'avait laissé tomber. Il ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. 

\- Je vais mourir demain, Helen. 

Cela eut le don d'obliger Helen à relever la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. 

\- Quoi ?! 

\- Hoover a... un dossier, des enregistrements... je vais tomber pour trahison et avant de partir pour Berlin, je voulais t'avouer des choses. 

\- John qu'est ce que... ?! 

\- J'ai vu notre fils, dans le monde parallèle, j'y suis allé... Tu l'aurais vu Helen il a tellement grandi... 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de John, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu pas cette expression sur le visage de son mari. 

\- Je t'ai rencontré aussi... tu... tu es différente... libre, heureuse... Souffla-t-il. 

Soudain Helen comprit, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre femme, du moins théoriquement. 

\- Tu as... 

\- Je suis désolé... je... tu... elle... 

Elle aurait voulu être en colère, le détester pour l'avoir trompée avec son double mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Si elle avait trouvé le double de John, heureux, amoureux, libre, elle aussi aurait craqué. 

\- Mais ce n'était pas toi et... et... je... c'est toi que je veux Helen, toi seule... pas de double, pas d'autre femme... toi...


End file.
